Laughter
by Mint-Chocolate-Leaves
Summary: Sirius knew he shouldn't have told Snape how to get in through the Whomping Willow - especially on a full moon of all nights. But Sirius had been drunk and he had no idea of what he was doing at the time. Of course however after James had disappeared after hexing the Black heir, realization had sunk into his being. One-Shot. Marauder-centric


Title: **Laughter**

Characters: _Sirius B. + James. P_

Summary: _Sirius knew he shouldn't have told Snape how to get in through the Whomping Willow - especially on a full moon of all nights. But Sirius had been drunk and he had no idea of what he was doing at the time. Of course however after James had disappeared after hexing the Black heir, realization had sunk into his being. One-Shot. Marauder-centric_

Notes: _This originally started off as something that would ideally be just about the Whomping Willow aftermath but somehow it got kinda turned into something slightly different. All I can say is... it's weird. _

* * *

Sirius knew he shouldn't have told Snape how to get in through the Whomping Willow - especially on a full moon of all nights. But Sirius had been drunk and he had no idea of what he was doing at the time. Of course however after James had disappeared after hexing the Black heir, realization had sunk into his being.

He shivered, even two days after it still haunted him that he was capable of sending a boy off to be murdered by one of his best friends. Or former rather, it seemed as if Remus, James and Peter did not want to bother with him anymore. Well... that wasn't entirely true, James still tried to be friendly to Sirius when they were in class, though it was strained. And Peter was trying to put the whole fiasco behind him... but Remus was furious with him.

Many times when Sirius had tried to go up to Remus the werewolf would scowl at him, before storming off in the crowd around him. Sirius supposed it did seem a bit stupid trying to talk to Remus while on their way to their next classes, but it was his only option. After classes he was always stuck in Detention, or at Quidditch practise.

Though Sirius would give it all up if it meant getting his friends back. However the phase seemed to mean nothing, seeing as he couldn't tell Remus, because the sandy-haired boy never gave the animagus a chance.

He just had to figure out how to get Remus to listen to him for even a minute.

* * *

"Have you tried apologising?" James asked one day after walking into the fifth year dormitory one night to find Sirius laid on his stomach on his bed. He had to contain a grin however when Sirius turned over to his back with a scowl.

"Yes." Sirius spoke with a sarcastic tone, "That was when Remus punched me in the face."

James' lips twitched into a smile, and soon enough James was laughing, along with Sirius. The two couldn't help but laugh at how the Marauders seemed to have fallen apart so quickly. It was as if they were trying to laugh away the pain.

Always laughing away the pain - the pain of betrayal, the pain of regret and rejection - all of it. That was basically the Marauders, always laughing away the pain, and becoming close friends because they all know what it feels like inside to be in the same situation as the other.

* * *

Now, it seemed the downfall of the Marauders, all the arguing, and Sirius' new found black eye... it was all funny now. It was a sort of black (No Pun intended) humour that the four of them possessed.

Remus - A Werewolf, who could see the bright side of that other than his friends?

Sirius - A Black, born to be evil and A slytherin. Though placed in Gryffindor, it seems that he's more like his family than he thought. Betraying his friends trust over an extremely dangerous prank. How funny, hmm?

James - The boy so in love with the girl who hates him. It seems that fate never wanted to play nice with James after all. His parents always off doing Auror stuff, leaving James to his own life. Comical how a spoilt child doesn't get the love he needs by his parents isn't it?

Peter - The outsider. Always an outsider, on the side lines waiting to be called into the game when they need him. Isn't this the funniest of them all? How Peter, is left to be the same story, always there but never really noticed? Shouldn't we be giving him the standing ovation for being such a failure that we find him funny?

* * *

The Marauders all deserve cheers, because even though they're the weirdest people who are dying out... they'll always be laughing during their downfall. In their eyes they'll always have their amusement, though in fear sometimes it goes away.

No more mistakes and maybe they would have blossomed into something beautiful. Before having the chance to crumble apart...


End file.
